familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Uusimaa
| settlement_type = Region | image_skyline = | imagesize = | image_alt = | image_caption = | image_flag = Flag of Uusimaa.svg | flag_size = 75px | image_shield = Uusimaa.vaakuna.svg | shield_size = 75px | shield_alt = | image_blank_emblem = | blank_emblem_type = Logo of the Regional Council | blank_emblem_size = 125px | nickname = | motto = | anthem = Uusmaalaisten laulu | image_map = Uusimaa.sijainti.suomi.2011.svg | mapsize = 150px | map_alt = | map_caption = Uusimaa on a map of Finland | coordinates = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Finland | subdivision_type1 = Historical province | subdivision_name1 = Uusimaa | area_total_km2 = 9567.99 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 1,638,469 | population_as_of = 31.12.2016 | population_density_km2 = 180.1 | leader_title = Regional Mayor | leader_name = Ossi Savolainen | leader_title1 = President of the Council | leader_name1 = Eero Heinäluoma | blank_name_sec1 = NUTS | blank_info_sec1 = 181 | blank_name_sec2 = Regional bird | blank_info_sec2 = Blackbird | blank1_name_sec2 = Regional fish | blank1_info_sec2 = Zander | blank2_name_sec2 = Regional flower | blank2_info_sec2 = Windflower | blank3_name_sec2 = Regional animal | blank3_info_sec2 = European hedgehog | blank4_name_sec2 = Regional stone | blank4_info_sec2 = Hornblende| | blank_name = Nominal GDP | blank_info = 2014 | blank1_name = - Nominal GDP(2016) | blank1_info = €80 billion(~US$100 billion) | blank2_name = - Nominal GDP Per capita(2016) | blank2_info = €50,000(~US$60,000) | population_demonym = uusmaalainen (Finnish) nylänning (Swedish) | timezone1 = EET | utc_offset1 = +2 | timezone1_DST = EEST | utc_offset1_DST = +3 | iso_code = FI-18 | website = uudenmaanliitto.fi | footnotes = }} Uusimaa ( ; ; both lit. "new land") is a region of Finland. It borders the regions of Southwest Finland (Varsinais-Suomi), Tavastia Proper (Kanta-Häme), Päijänne Tavastia (Päijät-Häme), and Kymenlaakso. Finland’s capital and largest city, Helsinki, along with the surrounding Greater Helsinki area, are both contained in the region, which makes Uusimaa Finland's most populous region. The population of Uusimaa is 1,638,469. History In ancient times, coastal Uusimaa was populated by Sami people. The place name of Nuuksio derives from Sami word njukča which means Swan. Later Finns proper and Tavastians inhabited the area. Some place names have traces of Tavastian village names, like Konala which likely derives from older Tavastian village name Konhola. Estonians inhabited the region to a smaller extent, specifically for seasonal fishing. Swedish colonisation of coastal Uusimaa started after the second crusade to Finland in the 13th century. The colonisation was part of converting pagan areas to Catholicism. Eastern Uusimaa had its first Christian Swedish colonialists earlier than the western part, which got its colonialists in one mass transfer of people to Porvoo in the 14th century. The colonisation was supported by the Swedish kingdom and the immigrants were provided with grain seeds and cattle. They also got a four-year tax exemption from the crown. All the Swedish placenames of Uusimaa date back to this period. The names Uusimaa and Nyland meaning “new land” in English derives from the Swedish colonisation era. The Swedish-language name Nyland appears in the documents from the 14th century. The Finnish-language name Uusimaa appears for the first time in 1548 as Wsimaa in the first translation of the New Testament to Finnish by Mikael Agricola. The Finnish provinces were ceded to Imperial Russia in the War of Finland in 1809. After this, Uusimaa became the Province of Uusimaa of the old lääni system. From 1997 to 2010, Uusimaa was a part of the Province of Southern Finland. It has been divided in the regions of Uusimaa and Eastern Uusimaa. In 2011, the two regions were merged. Languages Uusimaa is a bilingual region, with municipalities both bilingual in Finnish and Swedish, and monolingual in Finnish. Uusimaa's coastal areas tend to be Swedish-speaking. The traditional regional dialects of Swedish (nyländska) are currently mostly spoken in Eastern Uusimaa, while in the rest of the Uusimaa Swedish dialect has become more standardised. The Finnish-speaking population started to grow when the capital of the Grand Duchy of Finland was moved from Turku to Helsinki by Emperor of Russia Alexander I in 1812, and the region attracted settlers from other parts of Finland. Helsinki's slang first evolved in the late 19th century. 8,5% of population of the region speak the Swedish language natively. Regional council The regional council is the main governing body for region and focuses primarily on urban planning. Like all regional councils, it is mandated by law. Municipalities The region of Uusimaa is made up of 26 municipalities, of which 13 have city status (marked in bold). Helsinki Sub-region: * Espoo (Esbo) * Helsinki (Helsingfors) * Hyvinkää (Hyvinge) * Järvenpää (Träskända) * Kauniainen (Grankulla) * Kerava (Kervo) * Kirkkonummi (Kyrkslätt) * Mäntsälä * Nurmijärvi * Pornainen (Borgnäs) * Sipoo (Sibbo) * Siuntio (Sjundeå) * Tuusula (Tusby) * Vantaa (Vanda) * Karkkila (Högfors) * Lohja (Lojo) * Vihti (Vichtis) Raseborg Sub-region: * Hanko (Hangö) * Ingå (Inkoo) * Raseborg (Raasepori) Loviisa Sub-region: * Lapinjärvi (Lappträsk) * Loviisa (Lovisa) Porvoo Sub-region: * Askola * Myrskylä (Mörskom) * Pukkila * Porvoo (Borgå) Gallery File:Catedral Luterana de Helsinki, Finlandia, 2012-08-14, DD 02.JPG|Helsinki Cathedral, a symbol of the capital File:Porvoo OldTownAndBridge 01.jpg|Porvoo Old Town File:Nurmijärven_kirkko.jpg|Nurmijärvi Church File:Ekenäs old town 1.jpg|Ekenäs Old Town File:11-07-29-helsinki-by-RalfR-104.jpg|A view of central Helsinki with the Railway Station File:Helsinki-Vantaa Airport 4.jpg|Helsinki-Vantaa Airport in Vantaa, the largest airport in Finland File:Hanko Church from water tower.jpg|A view of Hanko, the southernmost town in Finland File:Aleksis Kiven kuolinmökki IMG 2897 C.JPG|The cottage where Aleksis Kivi died, Tuusula; an example of late 19th century housing in the area File:Fagervik.jpg|Fagervik Manor, Ingå; there are plenty of manor houses in the area File:Lohjan kirkko 0397.JPG|The medieval, late 15th century Lohja Church is one of the biggest of its kind in Finland File:Espoon_Tapiola_kesällä.jpg|Tapiola, Espoo File:Hvitträskin sisäpiha.jpg|Hvitträsk, a residence in national romantic style in Kirkkonummi, now a museum File:Fiskars,_kadunvarsitaloja.jpg|A view from Fiskars, Pohja; the corporation was founded as an ironworks in the village File:Lohilammen museo 3.JPG|A rural 19th century peasant interior in Lohilampi Museum, Sammatti File:Ainola_yard.jpg|Ainola, Home of Jean Sibelius, in Järvenpää File:Loviisa Rath 3.JPG|Loviisa Town Hall File:Soderskar-overview.jpg|A view of Finnish Gulf in Porvoo Archipelago with Söderskär Lighthouse File:Castle of Raseborg (Raaseporin linna) in Tammisaari Finland.jpg|Raseborg Castle from the 14th century, partly ruined File:Vantaa church.jpg|Church of St. Lawrence in Vantaa, the oldest building in the capital region File:Hyvinkään kirkko harmaana syyspäivänä.jpg|Hyvinkää Church, an example of modern Finnish church architecture File:Hiidenvesi Taustan tieltä 1.jpg|A rural landscape in Pusula with Lake Hiidenvesi File:Kerava 3.jpg|Kerava town centre tower blocks File:Hirvihaaran kartano5.jpg|Hirvihaara Manor, Mäntsälä File:Karkkila - Helsingintie C IMG 4276.JPG|Karkkila, a small town in north of the region File:Suomenlinna mereltä 2.jpg|Suomenlinna Fortress with the city of Helsinki in the background File:Nuuksio_lake_4.jpg|A view from Nuuksio National Park, Espoo File:Panorama_Tower_and_Leppävaara_Tower_from_Säteri_1.JPG|Leppävaara, one of Espoo's centres Media 's building, Mannerheimintie, Helsinki]] 's headquarters, Pasila, Helsinki]] Newspapers The largest subscription newspapers published in the region are ''Helsingin Sanomat and Hufvudstadsbladet in Helsinki, Aamuposti in Hyvinkää, Länsi-Uusimaa in Lohja, Loviisan Sanomat and Östra Nyland in Loviisa, Uusimaa and Borgåbladet in Porvoo, Västra Nyland in Raseborg, and Keski-Uusimaa in Tuusula. Also two popular tabloid newspapers, Iltalehti and Ilta-Sanomat, are published there. Radio stations Yle's local radio stations in the western part of the region are Finnish-language Ylen läntinen and Swedish-language Yle Vega Västnyland, in the Capital Region Finnish-language Yle Radio Suomi Helsinki and Swedish-language Yle Vega Huvudstadsregionen, and in the eastern part Finnish-language Yle Radio Itä-Uusimaa and Swedish-language Yle Vega Östnyland. Heraldry of Finnish-speaking Uusimaa]] of Swedish-speaking Uusimaa]] The coat of arms of the region shows a yellow boat which is a symbol for the coastal areas, and two silver streams which are the symbol for rivers. Uusimaa received its coat of arms at the end of the 16th century. There is an image of the coat of arms made in 1599. In 1997, the traditional coat of arms became the official coat of arms of the region. See also * List of European regions by GDP References External links *Uusimaa Regional Council Category:Uusimaa Category:Southern Finland Province Category:Regions of Finland